Bad Luck
by Crimson Rose Moon
Summary: She should've just stayed home. After all, the signs were all there. But she just had to test her luck and open her big fat mouth.
1. Panic

When she had managed to burn her breakfast, misplaced her essay she had written, spilled juice all over uniform, she had thought it was just one one of those rough mornings. Instead of being a typically sane person and deciding to stay home, and not fight with the bad luck she was having, Kagome just had persevere through it. Which in all honesty was a mistake.

Kagome Higurashi, junior and high level reiki user at Takahashi High School for youkai, humans and reiki users alike, had one shit hole of a day. Not only had she been hounded from the moment she walked onto the school grounds incessantly by a inu hanyou known as Inuyasha and an equally annoying wolf youkai known as Kouga. Naraku, a kumo hanyou had also deemed her worthy of his affections.

Somehow those three idiots thought that they could play a game of "grab the miko and runaway from each other" throughout the whole damn day. Apparently the winner at the end of the day, could walk her home. Kagome, a typically sweet and compassionate girl had just about enough of everyone's shit to last her a lifetime. All she wanted was to go home, eat, shower and sleep. And forget all about this stupid day.

Quickly rising from her seat as Totosai-sensei dismissed the class in his usual senile manner, Kagome all but sprinted from the classroom to her locker. Swiftly depositing books she didn't need for homework and taking what she needed. Kagome warily and suspiciously surveyed her surroundings. It was quiet...too quiet.

She had managed to freak out Inuyasha by crying in the class before Totosai's, causing him to turn tail and run. Kouga, she had to get creative and pretend like she was PMSing crazily and started shrieking like a banshee throwing books everywhere during lunch. Kouga nearly pissed himself, before running just as fast as he did for the Track & Field team. Naraku was the one that she knew wouldn't have been deterred in normal ways. Having that deer caught in headlights look, when Naraku cornered her after Kouga had left. Kagome became desperate. She ended up walking real close to Naraku, giving the most sultry look she could just so he would lean in close. Only for Kagome to shove her finger up her nose to dig out some gold and chase him with her finger covered in snot. Giggling madly, remembering how horrified the kumo had looked at her before a girlish scream ripped itself from his throat as he ran away from her as if she were the devil himself. Who would've known Naraku Onigumo was a germaphobe? She sure as hell didn't.

Shutting her locker with a relieved sigh, knowing she got rid of those three amorous idiots she could finally have some peace. Resting her head on her locker briefly appreciating the cool feel the iron was giving off. Kagome swung her backpack on and started steadily walking towards her salvation, the school doors. Definitely ready for a long, peaceful and quiet walk home.

Just as she was about to cross the threshold to her version of heaven, Kagome felt her world turn upside down as she came face to ass with a perky male youkai butt. Normally, being an ass admirer herself, Kagome probably would've loved the up close and personal view of one of her favorite body parts of the opposite gender. But, today was not that day.

Seeing a bit of silver hair come into her eyesight, Kagome only saw red. With quick hands, she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. Swiftly shoving her hand in those black uniform pants (forgetting that Inuyasha was wearing khakis) Kagome grabbed the underwear and pulled till the elastic in the waistband gave out. Giving her arm muscles more strength by flooding it with her reiki, just so she'd know it hurt Inu just a little. A victorious smirk found its way to her face, when the person who was carrying her dropped her with a surprised Yelp as if she were on fire.

Expecting the abrupt descent, Kagome's hand caught herself as she flipped into a standing position. Turning and getting ready to snap at the idiot Inuyasha.

"What the fuck Inuya-" Righteous anger died as mortification flushed her face red.

Standing right in front of her, was none other than Inuyasha's gorgeous older brother. More heat travelled to her face, which she was sure by now resembled a tomatoe. Sesshomaru Taisho, with his back still face toward her. With his now huge stretched out underwear hanging out from his pants.

Quickly saying her prayers and asking the Kami to bless her family. Kagome took one last look at the full youkai that was slowly turning to face her. She couldn't help but start panicking. A nervous Kagome always lead to an unfiltered mouth. She couldn't have stopped herself even if she tried.

"You wear tightey whiteys?! Does it help hold that stick up your ass?"

In a span of 5 minutes, she had given the Western Lord's heir a wedgie AND insulted him. Just great. All Kagome could do now was flee, begging her legs to move faster and she heard the roar of a seriously pissed off inuyoukai. Today was just not her day.

/

AN: thanks for reading! Hope this made you laugh like it did with me. Short and funny, the plunnies needed to be released on this one. Once again excuse my errors. I do try to catch them all. Please review and if you do, check your wall! I usually write back :) I'm a sucker for reviews.


	2. Run

Clutching her hand to her chest, Kagome bent over resting one hand on her knee started heaving in deep breaths of air. She knew that no matter how far she ran, who she begged to help her. Nothing and no one could save her now. Only sheer luck could aid her in evading her severely pissed off pursuer.

Finally calming her racing heart, Kagome's human ears picked up on the sudden quiet. Stretching her miko senses out, feeling for anything and anyone out of the ordinary. She felt...nothing. No spike of an angry aura, no chilling cold but oh so powerful youki to brush against her reiki playfully. Kagome's couldn't stop herself from picturing the wielder of the powerful youki. Beautiful silver hair, delicious markings that Kagome's couldn't help but want to drag her tongue across slowly to savor the ta-...

Shaking her head swiftly to dispel the less than pure thoughts of the angry youkai. Kagome once again focused her power to find any threats in her immediate area. Kagome could already feel the paranoia setting in. Only a few more blocks till she was safe or well safe-r on her families shrine.

The real dilemma, was choosing the most effective path to get there in one piece.

Steel gray eyes sharpened with determination. So what if she just gave a super charged reiki wedgie? He shouldn't have snuck up on her like that! Especially after the day she'd been having. Huffing in indignation, Kagome felt more determined to get the hell out of the situation she put herself in.

To the right what lay ahead of her, was the longer route. It'd take her to the back of her shrine, which she'd have to reach through the thick Forrest path that lay in front of her. It was shorter and she'd definitely reach home in a record time but...she'd be alone and at the mercy of him. Which was alluring in its own way but that wasn't the point. To her left, she'd have to walk through the streets with every one else. Kagome couldn't help but be tempted to take the road on her left. If she'd need it, maybe someone would help her if she were to fall to her opponent? Being the kind hearted miko that she was, Kagome couldn't allow an innocent get hurt in this skirmish.

Dropping her head in defeat and silently condemning her nature for not allowing herself to risk a random bystander.

The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. A sign that there was something...someone deadly in the vicinity. Tensing her body, Kagome clenched her hands hard. Before quickly darting to her right. Allowing her reiki to flow into the muscles of her body and into her lungs so that she could breathe easier. Hoping that she could make it home.

Kagome ran hard, touching random foliage to hopefully distract him and throw him off her scent trail. She hoped what she was doing wasn't in vain.

The dark sensuous chuckle she heard to the left of her, proved her fears right. Against her ear, she felt the heat of his mouth as whispered words. The scent of mint filling the air.

"Run little miko. I will have my prize and your punishment."


	3. Wedgie

To say that Sesshomaru Taisho was pissed, was definitely an understatement. The object of his secret desires was once again being accosted by other males that wanted her affections. Not only was he emotionally constipated where showing his preferences toward the beautiful and kind Kagome Higurashi was almost impossible. Sesshomaru just wasn't sure how to approach her so that'd she would happily welcome him into her life...arms...bed...whatever. Just as long as he could have her forever. All to himself.

After all, he was THEE Sesshomaru Taisho. The heir to the Western Lands of Japan. A highly coveted male in the upper class. He even had a fan club for Kami-sake! Never had he had to want for anything or anyone. There had always been a willing bed partner within reach. But yet, here he was, acting like a complete stalker. Which probably would've wounded his pride 8 months ago but Sesshomaru was way beyond petty dealings with his pride. After all what he wanted, he would get. Somehow.

Sure it was humorous watching her dodge their attempts, Sesshomaru even cracked a small smile. That actually had his "We 3 Sesshy" fan club that always tailed after him hoping that the great heir to the Taisho family would notice them, almost have heart attacks. A few actually dropped to the ground clutching their chests. Regardless, they were ignored like always.

Being a year older then the imbeciles and his sweet secret love, the last period of the day for Sesshomaru was study hall. Gathering his belongings, he swiftly left the library at the ring of the bell, signally the end of a rather tedious school day. Coincidentally the library was near Kagome's locker. He had a plan to commence. Sesshomaru was tired of waiting. He had a miko to catch and conquer.

Eyeing his miko as she rested her forehead against her locker, he couldn't help but smirk to himself. Her aura was reaching out to her surroundings, as her eyes surveyed it as well. She was being overly cautious. Acting like the prey and he, the hunter.

As her aura calmed and receded, Sesshomaru knew the time to pounce was upon him. As Kagome was nearing the door he swiftly grabbed her legs and threw Kagome over his shoulder. Feeling her body tense but sensing no struggle from his chosen, Sesshomaru let the smug satisfaction that he had been holding back fill his body. Completely unaware that his woman hadn't realized that it was he who decided to grace her with his attention. And said woman, hadn't exactly given into Sesshomaru's advances when in actuality Kagome's attention was riveted to his ass.

Sesshomaru continued his walk to the door with his prize until he felt a soft feminine hand reach into his pants and grip his underwear and pulled. Hard.

Adding the reiki shocking pain filled wedgie to the fact that someone actually had the audacity to give him one, Sesshomaru did the only thing he could do. He dropped her.


	4. Filthy

Kagome knew she was clumsy, she knew she attracted some weirdos and maybe just maybe she had _bad_ _luck_ on her forehead. Really, what in the world did she do to deserve this?! She was a B average student that excelled in kendo AND her reiki users class as well as helping around the shrine on Sundays. Her ONLY free day out of the week. Kagome Higurashi, who despite being obviously over worked and under appreciated still maintained a kind disposition toward anyone and everyone. Were the Kami punishing her for her past life or something? Did her recent incarnation shoot an arrow and pin a youkai to a tree?! Who the hell knows!

Trying not to let her thoughts distract her, Kagome cleared her mind. Well tried to anyway she thought morosely. The only thing or person rather, that was on her mind was the same person that was chasing her. After all what prize was that insane dog talking about? It didn't make any sense! But that tone of his voice held such a sensual quality to it, Kagome couldn't help but want to let that weirdo catch her. Even if she wasn't exactly sure if he'd eat her or ya know _eat her_. Kagome was really hoping for the latter.

Sure, Sesshomaru was a bit of a loner. But she wasn't blind or dumb. He was gorgeous and her secret crush. Basically the reason why she kept avoiding all the other hormone crazed boys in school. Hoping beyond hope that the delicious inu would turn her way. When he never did, Kagome couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. And more than a little jealous from watching Kaguya hound Sesshomaru for a date. Which he never accepted or looked in Kaguya's direction. There was always that little voice in the back of her head telling her that maybe Sesshomaru was on Jakotsu's team? Which would be a shame for her and the entire female population.

Fear, elation, lust, apprehension. Her emotions were everywhere and Kagome's thoughts were no longer focused. Since her emotions were tied to her reiki, her powers no longer able to perform and aid her the way she needed them. Kagome started to panic, she could feel her body slowing and the ache of her body now that her power was not surging in her body.

A clawed hand threaded her hair, lightly scratching her neck. Causing Kagome to shriek and shiver in fear and pleasure, distracted, she tripped over her own feet. Readying herself for the painful fall considering the speed she was running while slower than when she first started out, it was still faster than a normal human. Closing her eyes she braced for the painful impact considering the rocks jutting out of the Forrest floor.

Strong arms encircled her stomach swiftly from behind. Holding Kagome carefully, as if she were made of glass.

Feeling no pain, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a few times. 'I'm…not hurt?' She thought. Not realizing her savior nor the arms that held her. Until one hand started drifting up from her stomach between her breasts and finally jerking her body against a very male and defined body that was very excited to have captured her.

"Oh fuck."

"Such foul language, little miko. Although since your mouth is so filthy, allow this one to cleanse it...thoroughly."


	5. Bad Luck

He finally had her. No undignified actions, no more pursuing. Kagome Higurashi would be his and his alone. Trailing his nose against her neck to her ear he inhaled deeply, smelling her nervousness, intrigue, anticipation and…arousal. Sesshomaru couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his features and nor did he want to. His little miko had no fear in her scent. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Before progressing any further with his miko, Sesshomaru knew he needed to have her complete acceptance of what was about to occur. He might be a youkai but he did not and would never take a female against her will.

Allowing his breath to tickle her ear, Sesshomaru felt pride fill him as he watched and smelled what his words did to her.

"I have been wanting you for far too long miko. Will you allow this one to take what I have caught? Answer me little one, I need to hear the words from your lips."

Spinning Kagome around quickly and pinning her body to the nearest tree, Sesshomaru caged her between his arms. Allowing his hair to cascade around them creating a curtain of silver.

"Give me an answer Ka-Go-Me" Sesshomaru enunciated each syllable in her name, in a way that caused heat to flush Kagome's body even more than before. "Either allow this to continue or tell this one to stop and I will pursue you no further. But do not think that this will only be a one time occurrence. Should you allow me to take you, I will make you mine completely. Starting with your body...and ending with your soul."

Hanging her head down, Kagome's bangs shielded her eyes from Sesshomaru's heated gaze. Kagome could literally hear the beats of her heart. This was something that she had been wanting for so long. All she had to do was take it.

Quickly and erratically going over the pros and cons of becoming an inu's girlfriend. Kagome tried to stay focused, but the heady scent of mint and earth, that clearly was all Sesshomaru, kept distracting her train of thought.

Swiftly dropping to her knees, Kagome brought her hand to the noticeably large bulge in his pants. Unfastening his pants slowly, she was shocked to see that Sesshomaru was now commando. Smirking, her eyes meeting his, delighting in the way Sesshomaru grimaced slightly.

"It was…uncomfortable and loose. So I removed them before the chase."

Shaking her head at the obvious humor in the situation, Kagome returned to the task at hand. Or rather the task that was in her hand. Allowing his pants to drop to the Forrest floor, Kagome couldn't help but admire the stripes on his hips that pointed to the impressive package that she now had both hands wrapped around.

Blue eyes darkened with lust, bringing the tip to her lips, Kagome once again held eye contact with her inu.

"Itadakimasu." She purred, before swallowing him down to the hilt.

Pulling back slowly, till only the cusp of the head was left in her mouth. Kagome felt another wave of heat pool down between the apex of her thighs as the youkai before her groaned out his pleasure. Nothing excited her more than a vocal lover. And this one was glorious. As he tilted his head back in rapture. Her eyes drank him in. The slashes on his hips to the beautiful six pack on his abdomen. Kagome only had one thought filter through her mind. _Mine._

Taking more of him into her mouth, Kagome savored the taste and smell that was all Sesshomaru. Creating a smooth rhythm, she bobbed her head expertly over his cock. Drawing out more moans and whimpers from the inu. Keeping her hands busy, Kagome fondled the sacks that hung proudly below his rather impressive length. Rolling them gently between her hands in time with the movement of her head. Causing Sesshomaru to suddenly shove his whole length down her throat. Undeterred, Kagome hummed softly as she made eye contact with him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the vibrations, moaning again. "No gag reflex little one?" as held her raven locks in one hand tightly. Giving him an a beautiful site of the blush she was emitting. She was a beautiful woman, but with his cock inside of her mouth, she was breathtaking.

Kagome slowly dragged her lips from the base of his shaft, her tongue mapping every single pulsing vein that she could feel to the tip, releasing it with a loud pop. "Mm, none whatsoever. Aren't you a lucky dog?" The teasing tone of her voice, caused Sesshomaru to let out a velvety chuckle.

Swallowing him whole once more, she set a steady rhythm. Taking care to listen to every movement or sound Sesshomaru would make with each caress of her tongue or smooth movement of her hand. If she had anything to do with it, Kagome would have this mighty daiyoukai on his knees. And soon.

So engrossed in the homage Kagome was paying his cock, Sesshomaru still knew how far off he was before his own completion. But it didn't matter. After all this was the best head he had ever had. When suddenly the welcoming heat on his flesh was gone, his red tinted eyes snapped open. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder when he had closed them.

"Why did you stop!?" Was that his own voice? Cringing at the hoarseness of each word, Sesshomaru just hoped she would stop, stopping. Blue balls aren't fun!

Smooth and blunt hands reached out for clawed ones carefully threading them through her hair, Kagome barely stopped herself from laughing at Sesshomaru's put out expression.

"You saw how deep I can take you and as long as you don't suffocate me with that monster of yours...I'd like you to fuck my mouth and don't look away or close your eyes. I want you to look at me until you deem me worthy enough to swallow your cum." Licking her lips seductively before once again guiding Sesshomaru's impressive length into her mouth. Waiting patiently for her partner to do as she asked. Which she didn't need to wait long for as the grip on her hair tightened to the point where it bordered on pain and pleasure.

"I will give you everything you've asked for and more. Swallow every drop and be prepared to beg for more."

With each snap of his hips and the pull of her hair, Kagome couldn't help but thank her bad, bad luck. Moaning hard as her own hands cupped her sex, thrusting her own fingers inside herself, timing it with every thrust of his. She really wanted to thank Kami after this. After all having bad luck, didn't seem so bad.

 **Author'sNote:**

Hope that was enough smut for yall! I think this was my first legit smut scene ive wrote. Thank you all for being so patient and waiting for my updates. I appreciate that! Real life is a mess and so am I. so no promises for updates since I wont be able to keep them lol. I'm currentnly moving stories from Dokuga to here so it might seem new to you but its really not a new story -_-

Please review and let me know what you think, don't just fav my stories. I LIVE from reviews and I hope my writing isn't bad lol. Also fun fact, English isn't my first language so stoppppp pointing out my mistakes haha. I know theyre there -_- you know who you are 0_0


End file.
